Den hrdinů
| réžie = Thomas Astruc Jun Violet Jeremy Paoletti (První část) Benoît Boucher (Druhá část) | scénář = Thomas Astruc Matthieu Choquet Mélanie Duval Fred Lenoir Sébastien Thibaudeau | storyboard = Jun Violet Jeremy Paoletti (První část) Benoît Boucher (Druhá část) | předchozí1 = "Bitva královny" | další1 = "Bitva mirákůl" | french = Le Jour des Héros | english = Heroes' DayFile:FC Email Response for Season 2 EP Prod Codes.jpg }} " " je dvoudilný speciál a finále druhé řady seriálu Kouzelná Beruška a Černý kocour. V Česku měl premiéru 31. května 2019 na Disney Channel. Speciál představuje dosud neviděný souboj mezi hrdiny a "nejlepšími z nejhorších akumatizovaními padouchy."https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here and English subtitles here)Information revealed at an event with the writers on May 17, 2017. Synopse Je Den hrdinů a všichni ve městě oslavují své hrdiny. Marinette, pro její druhý život jako Kouzelná Beruška, neměla čas nic připravit. Z obavy, že by zklamala své přátelé, všem zalže, ale její lži ji velmi rychle dostihnou. Její noční můra totiž právě začíná! Lišaj proměnil svou asistentku Nathalie v Nabíječku, superpadoucha, který mu umožní udělat to, po čem po celou dobu toužil, a to konečně porazit Kouzelnou Berušku a Černého kocoura.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1011622625066586113 Díly * První část * Druhá část Postavy Hlavní postavy * Marinette Dupain-Chengová / Kouzelná Beruška / Aqua Beruška * Tikki * Adrien Agreste / Černý kocour / Aqua Černý kocour * Plagg * Gabriel Agreste / Lišaj / Šarlatový Lišaj * Nathalie Sancoeur / Nabíječka / Mayura * Lila Rossi / Volpina * Alya Césaireová / Rena Vzteklá * Nino Lahiffe / Želvák / Bouchač * Chloé Bourgeoisová / Včelí královna / Vosí královna * Akuma / Šarlatový Akuma Vedlejší postavy * Tom Dupain * Sabine Chengová * Emilie Agreste (socha/zmíněná/obraz) * Adrienův bodyguard / Gorizilla * Ivan Bruel / Kamenné srdce * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Caline Bustierová * Sabrina Raincomprix / Zmizela * Mylène Haprèle / Hrozifikátor * Alix Kubdelová / Časostěrka * Lê Chiến Kim / Temný Amor * Max Kanté / Hráč * Rose Lavillantová / Princezna Vůně * Juleka Couffaine * Ali (zmíněný/foto) * Paní Rossi * Pan Damocles * André Bourgeois / Velediktátor * Nadja Chamacková / Telestár * Nooroo * Akumatizovaná Beruška (iluze) * Augustova matka * Nora Césaireová * Ella a Etta Cesaireové * Jagged Stone / Kytararach * Clara Sýkorka / Děsýkorka * Fred Haprèle / Mim * Wang Fu * Drak * Trixx * Wayzz * Pollen * Gigantitán * Otis Césaire / Animál * Zmrzlinátor * Roger Raincomprix / Policeman * Kagami Tsurugi / Riposta * Jalil Kubdel / Faraon * Armand D'Argencourt / Temné Ostří * Aurore Beauréalová / Bouře * Audrey Bourgeoisová / Stylovna * Majordomus Jean / Zledvěd * Ondine / Syréna * Philippe / Ledař * Jean Duparc (v pozadí) * Paní Mendeleievová (v pozadí) * Luka Couffaine * Marc Anciel * Marlena Césaireová * Anarka Couffaine * Gina Dupain * Sentimonstrum * Civilisté * Studenti * Rytíři Videa MIRACULOUS �� CATALYST (Heroes' Day - part 1) - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� MAYURA (Heroes' Day - part 2) - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Galerie :Hlavní články: Nathalie (Všední hrdinové: Část první)/Galerie a Nathalie (Všední hrdinové: Část druhá)/Galerie Screenshoty Catalyst - Title Card.jpg| "První část" – úvodní snímka Mayura - Title Card.png| "Druhá část" – úvodní snímka Catalyst Ending Card.png| "První část" – závěrečná snímka Mayura (Hereo's Day - Part 2) - Ending Card.png| "Druhá část" – závěrečná snímka Propagační materiál Le Jour des Héros.png Day of Heroes 2.jpg The Heroes' Day 3.jpg Heroes' Day Promotional Artwork.jpg Kategorie:Speciální epizody Kategorie:Díly druhé řady